The present invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction system and, more particularly, to an improvement of an automatic bank note transaction system wherein a central processing unit of a bank center (to be referred to as a center CPU hereinafter) and a plurality of automatic bank note transaction apparatuses are connected in an on-line basis.
Teller procedures have been greatly automated due to widespread development of automatic bank note transaction apparatus such as automatic deposit apparatus or automatic withdrawal apparatus. In this situation, a number of automatic bank note transaction apparatuses are frequenly installed in each bank branch. The automatic bank note transaction apparatuses are welcomed by the customers who conveniently use them. However, the bank personnel must frequently replenish the bills in the apparatuses, resulting in time-consuming, cumbersome operations. In addition, a great amount of bills (to be dispensed) must be usually stored in the apparatuses.
In order to maximize the use of bills, an automatic bank note transaction apparatus of a circulation type is being developed wherein the received bills are used as bills to be dispensed, and the number of times of replenishing operations is decreased to effectively utilize the bills. Conventionally, each automatic bank note transaction apparatus communicates with the center CPU and is used independently of other automatic bank note transaction apparatuses which also independently communicate with the center CPU. Under this circumstance, when a given bank branch has a plurality of automatic bank note transaction apparatuses, the amounts of bills stored in them inevitably vary due to the frequency of utilization of customer the apparatuses The different amounts of bills stored in the different apparatuses cannot be detected. As a result, effective bill replenishing operations and utilization of bills cannot be properly performed.